


treehouse trading

by meowy_times



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Very Minor, ew yams bullies are here, implied child abuse?, that one scene of them meeting in like s2, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: There is a treehouse down in the property behind the Yamaguchi household. Yamaguchi considers this treehouse to be his because, well, he’s never seen anyone else in the treehouse. And he doesn't know who the land behind his house belongs to.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	treehouse trading

**Author's Note:**

> title is from what they do in the story  
> ugh i am not satisfied with this...have it anyway, tsukkiyama week is coming up and literally all my stories could fit in that

There is a treehouse down in the property behind the Yamaguchi household. Yamaguchi considers this treehouse to be his because, well, he’s never seen anyone else in the treehouse. And he doesn't know who the land behind his house belongs to. 

He likes the treehouse. It’s simple, a large house built in an old oak tree. There’s a tire swing and a pulley system for when he brings books up to read. The house has large windows that let in light, and sometimes birds will fly in. The treehouse sits by a small river. It’s more a creek, bubbling and babbling water running over smooth rocks. 

There are many reasons why Yamaguchi runs to the treehouse. He first found it when he was seven, running away from home. Staying away from home didn’t last long, but he’s glad he can run to the treehouse when he can’t hide at school. 

* * *

Yamaguchi loads his new books into the box. Then, he climbs up the ragged rope ladder and hangs out a window to grab the rope. He pushes it down and in response, the book box comes up so he can grab it. He spreads the books onto the floor. There are four, all from the library. Some, he’s already read. 

Inside the treehouse, it’s rather simple. There’s a crate that acts as a chair or a table. A small faded dinosaur blanket that’s been in the treehouse since Yamaguchi found it. This should’ve told Yamaguchi that someone else was using the treehouse, but the blanket is so threadbare and old. 

Yamaguchi snuggles into the corner of the room. He picks a book and starts to read. It’s a warm summer afternoon. Yamaguchi spent the morning on chores and sleeping. He doesn’t have to focus on the book, it’s one he’s read before. He does anyway, because the story is so good and it just sucks him into the plot. 

He loses track of time. He’s finished all the books and it’s late afternoon. The sun still provides enough light that Yamaguchi didn’t notice. He yawns and stretches. By now, he’s migrated from corners to being sprawled in the middle of the room. 

“Oh, time to go home…” he mumbles to himself. He rolls on to his back and groans. He doesn’t use the pulley system to bring the books down. Instead, he tucks them under his arm and climbs down that way. He brings three books home and flops on the bed, exhausted.

* * *

He realizes that he’s missing a book when it’s time to return the books. He freaks out internally, because there are penalties for losing books. He doesn’t want to deal with the punishment afterwards. He searches the house in a whirlwind, making the place messier. It’s not like he can make it any worse than it already is. He doesn’t find it and he wracks his brain to remember where it could be. Then, he remembers the treehouse. But it’s been a week, and Yamaguchi didn’t see it last time he was there. 

It doesn’t hurt to try. He runs down the back steps and across the yard. He hops the fence with practiced ease. He’s barefoot, but it doesn’t matter. He splashes through the creek and cringes, because his feet will be muddy later. He climbs up the ladder too fast and it swings, making him dizzy. 

When he gets to the top, he sees the book immediately. It’s Alice in Wonderland, one of his favorites. He checks the cover for any damages and then opens to the inside. There’s a sticky note stuck on the inside cover. 

_Nice book. You have good taste :) -月_

Someone read his book. Who is it? Yamaguchi reads the kanji at the end. Tsuki. Moon. Yamaguchi doesn’t know what to think about this. What if it’s a creep? A weirdo who hides in the woods and lives in this treehouse. He glances at the dinosaur blanket, blue with green long-necks all over it. Was it used recently? He’d never noticed before, but maybe it moved every time he saw it? ...It doesn’t matter, he has his book, he won’t face penalties. He doesn’t have to keep coming here. 

* * *

Yamaguchi comes back anyway. It’s what he does when his parents yell and everything seems too loud. He knows what they’re talking about, even when they think he doesn’t. They have no money, it’s being wasted on his father’s drinking habits. Yamaguchi doesn’t like to think about it. 

This time, it’s late and he comes with printer paper and a box of crayons. It’s almost too dark to see where he’s going but he brings a flashlight too. He climbs up the ladder and sits in the treehouse. He wonders about a lot of things. Who is Tsuki? Or Tsukki, as he’s come to call the person. 

Yamaguchi pulls out colors from his box of crayons. Maybe he should leave a note? Yes, he’d do that. 

_Who_

He writes in red, making the words thicker than usual. 

_Are_

He writes in blue, drawing a crescent moon on the side of the paper. 

_You?_

He writes in yellow, because yellow is his favorite color. 

He forgets about it after he folds it and puts it on the crate. He still has paper to draw on. He draws the stars outside his window. He draws a cat and colors it purple, because no one can tell him that cats can’t be purple. He draws three dogs, coloring them red, blue, and green. He draws a bird and colors it black. It’s a crow he decides. He names them according to their color, he’s not the most creative with names. 

Sometime later, he remembers about the note. He should tell Tsukki who he is right? Even if Tsukki really is a weird creep in the forest who likes Alice in Wonderland. He unfolds the note and gets his purple crayon. At the bottom of the paper he writes, _I’m Yamaguchi._

Then, he climbs down the ladder, too tired to bring his things with him. It’s a miracle that he’s never fallen asleep in the treehouse. Maybe Tsukki only comes at night… it lines up with his name. But then, Yamaguchi should’ve seen him already, because it’s well past twelve. 

He sneaks through the back door and into his room. His father is passed out on the couch and the whole place reeks of alcohol. He does his best to ignore it and fall asleep in his bed. 

* * *

He doesn’t go to the treehouse until late afternoon. When he gets there, he finds something written on the back of his note. 

_I’m Tsukishima._

It’s written with his crayons, in purple. There are stars in yellow and orange, framing the message, like the person spent a lot of time decorating. 

_I like your cat drawing._

_I like purple._

These notes are under the first and there’s another paper with words underneath. 

This page is more plain. 

_I’m Tsukishima Akiteru,_ it says, _the other note is from my little brother Kei._ Oh. So there were two of them. This made Yamaguchi smile. Akiteru wrote in black crayon, but scattered around the paper were other notes, in orange this time. 

_Aki-nii’s so boring._

_Doesn’t he know black is a boring color?_

_I mean come on! There are seven other colors!_

_Aki-niiiii, he wasn’t supposed to know my first name yet! I don’t know his name yet!_

Yamaguchi giggles. He flips the page over and grabs the green crayon. 

_My first name is Tadashi. Hi Tsukki!_

_How old are you? (I’m going to be eight.) What do you like?_

He changes color and draws another purple cat for a Tsukki. Then, he draws more crows and dogs. He adds flowers. Time passes faster than usual and Yamaguchi goes home late. 

* * *

Yamaguchi starts going to school again when spring starts. He likes spring and flowers. Especially sakura blossoms. He doesn’t go to the treehouse as often, but he’s learned a lot about Tsukki by now. Tsukki likes dinosaurs and yes, the blanket was his. He’s given Yamaguchi a few dinosaur books and really, Yamaguchi didn’t know there were _that_ many dinosaurs. Yamaguchi gives Tsukki and Akiteru drawings and books. One time, he bought Tsukki a stegosaurus plush (it was purple). 

Yamaguchi doesn’t actually know what Tsukki looks like. But Tsukki is nice, he’s given Yamaguchi a few plushies too. They’re the only plushies Yamaguchi owns and he treasures them. One is a matching stegosaurus, it came right after Yamaguchi gave his gift. It’s yellow because that’s Yamaguchi’s favorite color. He calls it Sunny and adores it. The second plushie is from Akiteru. He won it from a summer carnival, it’s a small pink pig. It’s adorable and Yamaguchi loves it. Tsukki apparently didn’t want it, so they left it for Yamaguchi. 

School is fun. It’s easy enough for Yamaguchi to understand and helps him forget the world around him. But there are times when Yamaguchi is pulled back in reality. Bullies shoving him to the ground is one of them. 

“You’re so scrawny!”

“Ha! You should do sports, that’ll help you gain muscle.” 

“Like any sports team would want him.”

Yamaguchi starts to cry. He tries not to, tries to hold it in, but the boys see. 

“Are you cryin-“

“Pathetic.” 

Yamaguchi looks up. A tall, blond haired boy stands in front of all of them. He has glasses and is wearing purple. 

“Is that a sixth grader?” The boy nearest to him whispers. 

“Nah,” the leader says, “He’s in class three. He’s just a stupid tall tree.” 

“Hm, come up with better insults, if that’s what you’re doing.” The boy smirks. Yamaguchi notices that the boy has a moon on his sweatshirt. 

“What did you say! Wanna fight, Four-eyes?”

“I think I’ll pass.” 

* * *

Yamaguchi peers around the large gym door. There are other kids inside and the sounds of squeaky sneakers fill his ears. This is the volleyball club, Yamaguchi thought it was less scary than other sports. Particularly basketball and soccer, the sports his bullies played. 

“Are you here for the volleyball club?” 

“A-uh yeah.” Yamaguchi stutters. Oh how he hates the way his voice sounds. It’s the boy from earlier in the week. His savior, even if he probably meant the “pathetic” for him too. 

Yamaguchi goes behind the boy. They talk. Yamaguchi compliments the boy’s shoes. 

“Thanks, they're hand-me-downs from my brother…” The boy says awkwardly. “He’s the ace.”

“Woahhhhhh.” Yamaguchi awes. His face lights up in excitement. “What’s your name? I’m Yamaguchi.” He grins. 

The boy freezes and stares at him. Did he do something wrong? Was there something on his face? Was it his freckles? His acne? “Yamaguchi…” the boy says slowly, “I’m Tsukishima.” 

It’s Yamaguchi’s turn to freeze. He studies the boy. Tsukishima. Tsukki. Tsukki is so tall. His hair is pretty. He has glasses. He’s wearing a purple sweater with a little crescent moon on his chest. 

“Tsukki?” 

“Uh yeah.” Tsukishima says, looking away. “Hi.” 

Yamaguchi doesn’t go to the treehouse anymore. Instead, he goes to Tsukishima’s house. He meets Akiteru. Akiteru laughs and says “What are the chances?” He meets Tsukishima’s mother, who says “Oh it’s so nice for Kei to actually bring a friend over. I was wondering if he was getting lonely. He never brings friends over.” (To which Tsukki responds with “Mom, don’t tell him that.”) 

They fit together like a hand and a glove. Two puzzle pieces. Yamaguchi stays late and eats dinner with them. He watches nature documentaries with Tsukki and learns so much more about him. By the time they are ten, there are no secrets. They’re joined by the hip. 

To think this all started with trading notes and books and pictures in a rickety old treehouse. Yamaguchi is forever grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized i made their favorite colors complimentary colors, purple and yellow
> 
> oh oh also! most of my fics are based off a single idea or motif, but also titles mostly, i like funny, witty, interesting titles even if i myself am not funny, witty, or interesting... so! if you have suggestions or idk, comment them and a pairing(s) and i’ll think about it


End file.
